Components, such as electrical components, transmit signals via cables (e.g., wires, fiber optic cables, etc.). These cables may have one or more connectors attached to them that connect the cables to certain items, such as another component, another connector, another cable, another segment of the same cable, etc. The connectors, from time to time, may need to be inspected, maintained, and cleaned by hand. The connectors may be located in areas that are difficult to access. In addition, the cables and the connectors may be delicate and easily damaged.